


Desire

by Val_Creative



Series: 100DaysofFemslash [67]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Dark Alana Bloom, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Married Couple, Murder Wives, Nudity, On the Run, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 09:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Val_Creative/pseuds/Val_Creative
Summary: In the glow-red, Margot focuses on her wife, leaning herself onto the counter of the privately own bar. It exists in the depths of the estate's basement, along with an old interrogation room. Everything's red, red.





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> It's been forever since these canon wlw have been seen BUT IMMA STILL WRITE AND POST THEM. Thoughts/comments are welcomed!

 

068\. Desire

*

In the glow-red, Margot focuses on her wife, leaning herself onto the counter of the privately own bar. It exists in the depths of the estate's basement, along with an old _interrogation_ room.

They left in a hurry during the wee hours, by helicopter, to a tiny, off-map island. Hannibal would have _some_ difficulty locating them.

With any luck.

As soon as the sun sets in their tropical, quiet paradise, with their little darling son fast asleep in his nursery and with every available and hidden camera facing him — Margot finds herself needing to _unwind_.

Alana, naked as her _blessed_ arrival into this world, gently embraces Margot's neck, murmuring something intelligible to her ruby-red mouth.

Margot's hands lower to her wife's backside, rubbing in circular motions. The continuous, velvet ribbing of Alana's scarlet fishnets, covering her from navel to toe, reminds Margot of _snake_ scales. She's a crimson asp, deadly and brilliant.

_Lovely_.

A finger or two presses through the body-netting, nudging past Alana's outer vaginal lips and tracing the bulbous, silicon end of Margot's vibrator seated deep inside her, whirring softly.

Everything's _wet_ and warm, as Margot captures Alana's lips, kissing her deeply and easing the sex toy out of her wife, relishing the _slick_ -slide feeling of the object cradled on her grasp.

The _taste_ of Alana, when she meets their eyes, giving a noticeable, sly lick onto the vibrator.

Everything's red, _red_.

*

 

**Author's Note:**

> 100 Prompts - Table A [here](https://78.media.tumblr.com/bd7b6de9b84c472520c758941f995663/tumblr_p3hplb8Kla1qh1cr6o1_500.png). Link to all tables [here](https://100-prompts.livejournal.com/692.html)


End file.
